LAZOS DE AMOR
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: hinata es secuestrada despues de conocer a minato¿que hara minato al enterarse? ¿habras esperanzas para hinata? pero pase lo que pase el pequeño minato jamas se dara por vencido pues sabe que aun siendo tan pequeño esta enamorada de la heredera del clan Hyuga y hara todo lo posible por recuperarla ABV MUERTE DE HIASHI Y LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaa aaaa todos espero que esta historia sea de su agrado esta es la primera historia que escribo sobre minato y hinata por favor no me maten si cometo algunos errores es solo que me cuesta expresar mi imaginación. Chauuuuuuu y gracias a todos y que dios me los cuide.

Nota malvada quiero mis reviews.

* * *

-Un nuevo día al fin había llegado, la aldea escondida de las hojas estaba en todo su esplendor, su poder político y militar superaban por mucho a las demás naciones, convirtiéndola en uno de los lugares mas seguros de todos los tiempos.

La gloria de este lugar se debía al régimen pacifico del hokage sarutobi, el cual era conocido como un hombre sabio con buen corazón aparte de siempre velar por el bien de su familia y el de la aldea.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que las puertas de la academia ninja se abrieran para empezar una nueva jornada de estudios para los nuevos estudiantes recién egresados.

En medio de las calles de konoha se distinguía la silueta de un pequeño de seis años corriendo apresuradamente con su mochila, rumbo a la academia, su cabello rubio era agitado suavemente por la brisa del viento y sus bellos ojos azules se confundían con el mismo cielo.

En medio de su carrera al doblar la esquina choco de espaldas con una pequeña que prácticamente fue arrojada al suelo con sus cosas. Minato reacciono rápidamente y se dispuso a ayudarla lo primero que hizo fue ayudarla a levantarse, cuando el se agacho hasta ella el quedo impactado los ojos de ella eran casi blancos como la misma luna y sus largos cabellos estaban ligeramente desordena dándole un aspecto realmente tierno, cuando todo estuvo listo ambos se presentaron educadamente mientras caminaban rumbo a la escuela.

En todo el trayecto minato no dejaba de ver a hinata estaba encantado con ella su manera de ser su timidez su dulzura y esa inocencia que ella demostraba con tan solo una mirada un gesto.

Cuando ambos llegaron a su destino ingresaron al salón de clases el cual era un verdadero campo de batalla, bolas de papel iban de un lado al otro, los alumnos discutían por quien seria el líder de los bandos.

Ellos solo ingresaron y se sentaron en uno de los asientos más lejanos, ambos conversaban y reían o más bien hinata reía ante las ocurrencias de su nuevo amigo. Por primera vez en su vida hinata podía entablar una conversación sin tartamudear o desmayarse, sin duda minato ejercía una tranquilidad en su corazoncito.

Al cabo de unos minutos la clase empezó y todos estaban atento o fingiendo prestar atención a las explicaciones del maestro.

Cuando la clase término todos se marchaban felices, pues su tortura había finalizado.

En la salida de la academia hinata y minato se despedían.

Mañana nos vemos hina chan-exclamo tristemente minato al darse cuenta que tendría que esperar a que amanezca para volver a verla

Claro minato chan- susurro suavemente la hyuga al momento con sus pequeñitos brazos rodeaba tiernamente el cuello de el y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran dulcemente y con esto hinata se marcho de ahí rumbo a su casa.

Extrañamente minato intuía que algo andaba mal sentía que esta seria a la ultima vez que vería su amiguita, ligeramente sacudió su cabeza intentando despejare esas ideas, konoha era un pueblo muy seguro y con esos pensamientos se marcho ignorando el ajetreo en su corazón.

A lo largo del trayecto hinata sentía que alguien la seguida, cada vez que volteaba no había nadie, con algo mas de prisa empezó a correr pero se detuvo al sentir un fuerte golpe en su nuca dejándola semiinconsciente lo último que ella vio fue aun joven de unos catorce a;os de piel morena ojos negros con una extraña cicatriz surcando su perfecta nariz, y no supo mas pues los ojos de este se tornaron rojos con extrañas aspas negras girando hasta formar algo parecido a una estrella.

Pronto el caos se apodero de la mansión hyuga la heredera había desaparecido y ningún rastro daba con el responsable.

-Sahian hyuga estaba destrozada su pequeña su hija ya no estaba a su lado, sus hermosos ojos perlados estaban cubiertos por finas lagrimas, las cuales significaban la impotencia el dolor y la desesperación de haber perdido a su única hija, a pesar de que ella fue obligada a casarse con hiashi hyuga ella jamás lo amo, solo se entrego a el por obligación más no por amor, hiashi era un hombre frió carente de emoción siempre ajeno al sufrimiento de los demás, y ahora lo estaba demostrando con creses pues el estaba solo preocupado por el secreto del byakugan y no por hinata.

¡!Maldito seas hiashi hyuga malditos seas!- exclamo fuertemente.

Sahian estaba desesperada por que la vida era tan cruel con ella, primero cayo enamorada de hizashi hyuga hermano gemelo de su esposo, ambos se amaban, pero su amor era imposible ella estuvo comprometida desde su nacimiento con hiashi su vida ya estaba decidida y aquello la enfurecía. Ella solo quería ser libre ella deseba poder decirle la verdad a su hija decirle que aquel maldito no era su padre si no hizashi el era su padre ella estaba segura de eso. La noche de bodas ella perdió su inocencia hiashi fue muy brusco tanto que su cuerpo y las sabanas quedaron manchadas, su cuerpo tenia moretones y las sabanas estaban cubiertas de sangre las cuales representaban aquello que estuvo guardando para su verdadero amor, dos días después ella salio en busca de hizashi y le suplico que la amase y el así lo hizo, pero con la diferencia que le fue tan tierno tan delicado, las manos de recorrieron cada curva de su cuerpo con suma delicadeza y sus labios le arrebataron el aliento muchas veces, y cuando se unieron completamente ella no sintió ningún dolor más solo sintió un fuerte placer y alegría de entregarse a la persona que ella amaba. Aquella noche fue la mas feliz de su vida, pero la verdadera alegría se apodero de de ella al enterarse que seria madre, aquel secreto ella solo lo sabia hizashi murió sin saber que ella estaba embarazada y que aquel fruto era el resultado del amor de ambos.

-Cuando la noticia se esparció todos felicitaron al líder del clan y este solo les agradecía falsamente, pero en su interior se sentía satisfecho su esposa le iba a dar un heredero y solo eso importaba, después cuando se aburriera de ella podría ir a buscar a sus damas de compañía las cuales complacerían sus deseos y fantasías prohibidas.

-Nueve meses después nació su hija una hermosa niña de piel blanca y con cabellos negros azulados y sus hermosos ojos perlados brillaban como estrellas, ese día se sintió tan decepcionado el; esperaba a un varón, pero al parecer el destino estaba en su contra, casi todas las noches el forzaba a su esposa a costarse con el pero ella no quedaba embarazada, inútiles eran sus esfuerzos no importara como el la sometiera, no importaba cuantos gritos de dolor se escucharan, sahian ya no era fértil y todo era su culpa.

-Una noche después de que ella diera a luz el nuevamente la forzó ignorando las suplicas de su esposa y en medio de golpes y besos y jadeos de parte de el, sahian quedo inconciente mientras ella se desangrara internamente. Aquella noche ella fue internada al hospital y quedo en coma unos días hasta que despertó y los doctores le informaron que ella había sufrido un fuerte desgarre interno el cual provoco que le extrajeran su matriz, lo cual significaba que ella jamás tendría hijos nuevamente. Esa noche ella lloro hasta que se quedo dormida, pero en medio de su tristeza ella sabía que tenía una bella hija ala cual ella amaría y cuidaría.

Después de que ella fuera dada de alta se dirigió al cementerio y arrodillada en frente de la lapida hizashi juro proteger a al hija de ambos.

Fin flahs black

Mi niña hinata ¿donde estas? ¿Donde? -Gritaba la mujer al sentir la desesperación correr por sus venas, sin pensarlo ella salio disparando del complejo en busca de primogénita.

Horas y horas pasaron y ella no la encontraba, ni siquiera los cazadores ambus hallaban algún rastro de chacra desconocido. Quien quiera que halla sido lo planeo perfectamente, después de mucho tiempo el secreto del byakugan corría peligro inminente, para la nación shinobi.

Al día siguiente la noticia se disperso como una ráfaga de viento. Hinata hyuga había sido secuestrada por akatsuki los peores criminales de todo Japón, dios sabe que estarían haciendo con una pequeña de apenas seis años.

Sin duda la aldea escondida entre las hojas ya no seria la misma, pero sobre todo para la vida de minato uzumaki, el cual lloraba sin control en su cama, acaba de perder a su única amiga, muchas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus azules ojos en medio de su llanto se juro traer a hinata de nuevo a su lado, no importaba que los demás se dieran por vencido, el no lo haría, el la amaba a pesar de su corta edad sabia que estaba enamorado y lucharía hasta el final por ella.

Continuara

Quiero mis reviews

Neji no existe en este mundo jaaaajaaaaaaaaaaaa….


	2. ESPERANZAAS

**Holaaaaaa aaaaa todooooos gracias por su apoyo, amemos a todos a minato aunque yo lo amo más jajaaaaa… lo vi primeroo… AVE. LEMON**

**Nota malvada apóyenme si no minato morirá virgen.**

* * *

El amanecer había llegado lentamente, los rayos del sol se esparcían como faros. La aldea escondida entre las hojas estaba sumergida en el silencio, nadie se atrevía a salir de sus casa, el secuestro de una menor de seis años les erizo la piel. Los había marcado en lo mas profundo de su alma, las horas pasaban y nadie sabia el paradero de hinata hyuga. La mansión hyuga estaba sumida en la más profunda tristeza muchos miembros de la rama secundaria apreciaban a la pequeña hinata ellos sabían que ella era su única esperanza para que las divisiones familiares desaparecieran, pero el destino estaba en su contra el secuestro de su salvadora se llevo consigo todas ilusiones, pero en el fondo rogaban a los cielos para que la encontraran.

Cada uno que fue capaz de conocerla sabia que ella era todo lo contrario aun hyuga, ella era amable trataba a todos por igual y jamás los denigraba, siempre que alguien los ofendía ella salía a defender a capa y espada mientras gritaba…. Son personas y merecen ser libres y estas divisiones se tienen que acabar… cuando ella los protegía de los maltratos del concejo, lo hacia con tal convicción que poco a poco la esperanzas de ser libres algún día, empezó a instalarse en su corazón y con ellos el respeto y la admiración hacia la primogénita de hiashi hyuga.

Pero el mundo da vueltas y jamás se para, avanza y avanza sin pensar en aquellos que esperan una sola oportunidad para ser felices, en medio de tristezas y llantos también persistía la firme determinación de que hinata hyuga volvería tarde o temprano.

En una de las habitaciones mas alejadas de aquella mansión se hallaba la esposa de hiashi implorando arrodillada en suelo por su hija, sahian sostenía firmemente una fotografía de su hija y en medio de su llanto sintió las fuerzas abandonarlas hasta que lo ultimo que vio fue que todo se oscurecía al momento que sentía el frió contacto del suelo, luego de unos minuto hiashi ingreso y encontró a su esposa tirada en el suelo, sin cuidado alguno la tiro en la cama y espero paciente a que ella se despertara cuando eso sucedió no espero un segundo para situarse encima de ella y empezarla a desnudar, al momento que inmovilizaba sus brazos para dejarla indefensa.

Hiashi recorría sin pudor alguno aquel cuerpo que se había convertido en su adicción, con brusquedad el marco el cuello de sahian hasta hacerlo sangrar, luego bajo hasta sus senos y los succiono con violencia, cuado sintió que ya no podía esperar mas solo se bajo la cremallera de su pantalón dejando libre su miembro erecto sin tramitar el asunto la penetro sin compasión alguna, un grito de dolor femenino resonó el aquel cuarto, hiashi gimió fuertemente al sentir que las paredes vaginales de sahian se cerraban apretando su hombría. Ella se retorcía de dolor, ella intentaba escapar pero lo único que lograba era que su esposo la golpeara, cada vez las envestidas eran más rápidas y más dolorosas, ella ya no aguanto más y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que tenía tomo una pequeña daga al lado suyo y con esta atravesó la vértebra espinal de su esposo, matándolo al instante.

Hiashi hyuga acaba de morir a manos de la mujer que por tantos años había maltratado. Al poco tiempo la casa estaba rodeada de cazadores ambus y el mismo hokage se hallaba intentando hablar con sahian, después de un largo rato ella confeso todo. El tercer hokage no podía creer lo que escuchaba el siempre había creído que hiashi hyuga era un hombre integro, pero todo era una farsa, el hokage creyó en las palabras de ella, pues su mirada solo reflejaba verdad.

Después de largos minutos el hablo con el furioso concejo que exigían muerte para sahian hyuga, se negaban a creer todo lo que esta decía, la discusión se extendió hasta que llego la solución, uno de los ancianos conocía una técnica que permitía ver los recuerdos de una persona ,el de buena manera suplico a sahian sentarse frente al inmenso espejo y esperar, el anciano realizo una serie de sellos los cuales permitían que los últimos recuerdos fueran proyectados en el espejo, todos quedaron horrorizados al ver las imágenes, hiashi era un maldito bastardo nadie dijo nada, el silencio fue absoluto, hasta que el hokage dio una orden que tal vez derrumbarían a uno de los clanes mas antiguos y poderosos de la villa oculta de la hoja.

-A partir de hoy sahian hyuga será la monarca de este clan, dado que su líder murió ella asumirá ese cargo y cualquiera que valla en contra de esta orden será considerado como traidor al pueblo. En estas ultimas palabras el hokage miro a todos mientras le advertía en silencio que no intentara alguna estupidez, todos bajaron cabeza menos sahian pues ella estaba sorprendida por las palabras del hokage, jamás en su vida pensó que ella seria la cabeza de aquella familia donde solo el odio gobernaba, pero una linda sonrisa adoro su rostro y de corazón agradeció a hokage, para luego pedir que prepararan todo para el entierro de su esposo, los sirvientes no dudaron en acatarlas ordenes su nueva líder y en pocas horas ya todos estaban velando la tumba del antiguo líder del clan hyuga.

Ese día las esperanzas volvieron a nacer, todos unirían fuerzas para traer de vuelta a hinata hyuga. Cada día que pasaba las esperanzas se fortalecían y todos los sirvientes no dejaban de buscarla al igual que el pequeño minato que se presento ante la líder y suplico acompañarlos, esta accedió pues ese niño demostraba una determinación muy poco común.

Días después la ubicación real de la heredera hyuga se rebeló, todas las personas que deseaban el regreso de hinata partieron sin saber el peligro que le esperaba.

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAA…**

**QUIERO MIS REVIWES…..**


	3. ESPERANZAS DE AMOR

**Holaaaaaaaaa a todos gracias por su ayuda en serio se los agradezco de corazón y sin más disfruten este capítulo chauuuuuu y se cuidan.**

* * *

-El anochecer había llegado, el manto nocturno lucia diferente parecía que entre las sombras se ocultaba el demonio esperando ansioso atrapar a cualquier iluso que se atreviera a salir de su casa.

En los lugares más remotos de los bosques que conectaban el país de Japón con el mar se libraba una cruenta batalla, sahian hyuga y el tercer hokage luchaban contra madara uchiha, uno del os shinobis más crueles de todos los tiempos. Pero ellos no eran los únicos en luchar los demás hyugas incluso el pequeño minato combatían contra los seguidores del uchiha, uno por uno los enemigos caían inertes en el suelo siendo consumidos lentamente por las llamas que rodeaban el lugar.

El final se acercaba madara estaba a punto de caer sus fuerzas eran inútiles comparadas contra el hokage y la monarca del clan hyuga, en un mal cálculo el filo de una espada corto su cuello dejándolo tirado en suelo, su sangre lentamente formaba un charco el cual significaba que su fin había llegado.

-Pronto todos estaban dentro de las cavernas buscando a hinata hyuga, puerta por puerta y ni rastro de ella, las esperanzas empezaban a desparecer, pero para minato no en lo más profundo de su corazón sabia que ella estaba ahí, siguiendo su instinto él se adentro en unos túneles conectados entre sí, después de andar tanto tiempo llego a un pequeño cuarto y o que encontró congelo su sangre: encima de una camilla estaba la persona que por tanto tiempo había estado buscando, hinata yacía ahí con un respirador artificial conectado a ella, además que sus ojos estaban vendados , con pasos de temblorosos se acerco hacia ella, sintiendo tantas cosas, alegría por haberla encontrado y temor por que le hubiesen hecho algo malo, con mucho cuidado desconecto el aparato y reviso si ella podía respirar tranquilamente, un suspiro de alivio se escapo al recibir una respuesta positiva, con toda la delicadeza que era capaz de mostrar la tomo en brazos y la llevo con los demás, en pocos minutos el estaba frente a todos, y con algo de nerviosismo se la entrego a su madre, la cual solo le agradeció para luego depositar un suave beso en la frente de su hija.

Luego de un par de horas todos estaban en un hospital cercano siendo atendidos, pero hinata hyuga estaba en terapia intensiva su pulso había decaído rápidamente y su corazón había dejado de latir en el trayecto, su vida estaba entre la vida y la muerte, lo único que se podía hacer era esperar a que ocurriera un milagro. Minato no dejaba de rezar frente a un pequeño altar el rogaba porque ella se salvara, incluso suplicaba a los dioses que se lo llevaran a él y no a ella y con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido, sin darse cuenta que sahian lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

**continuara**


End file.
